


Ryoka

by jiyuuchie



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuuchie/pseuds/jiyuuchie
Summary: Run...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Ryoka

Heavily breathing as he ran, leaping over the giant trunks of fallen trees to sliding underneath branches, avoiding the many traps that he helped set up. He didn’t know where his bare feet was leading him, only to keep running.

His heart, contesting against the very bones that kept it protected, threatening to burst through them. His throat dry and hoarse from running for too long. He needed a moment of respite but every turn, there were daggers, swords, and arrows threatening to end what he was running for.

His life.

Despite his loud breathing, their voices were close. Daring to look back was far from his thoughts. Last time he did, a arrow nearly missed his eye. They stayed before him ever since that small mistake. Refusing to make another during this escape. He couldn’t afford it.

He could fight. But what’s one man still figuring himself out, to a army trained underneath the very people that turned against him Simply because he wasn’t of their blood?

Years he spent in Sereitei. Wars he fought along side them. And for what? For it all to be in vain!? They used him and discarded him. He wasn’t special. He wasn’t anything of the sort. Expendable and that was it. How could anyone fight for someone like tha, he couldn’t fathom.

“Got him!” one of the guardians shouted and a arrow whisper past his ear.

He could almost hear the quiver and string release again. Quickly he dodged to the left, slipping almost as a arrow came close to missing his heart from behind.

That iota of a second granted them a moment to catch up.

“You damn coward!” he also heard, turning just to notice a sword coming down from the heavens, nearly missing his head when it stabbed the earth next to him. With haste, he kicked the guard into one of the many bushes in the unfavorable infinite forest.

‘Run…run…run…RUN!’ a inner voice repeated. Rushing to his feet, he continued. Sprinting to anywhere away from here.

“Over there!” the guard shouted.

They were gaining on him fast which was a result for his lack of energy. He could hear some of the twigs breaking, the rushing feet jumping from branch to branch at the top of his head, much like the tumultuous river at his side.

The feeling of the fertile dirt going through the spaces of his toes as he ran harder to his freedom. There was a clearing behind the silhouette of abundant trees. His way out. Also the end of the river.

Everything came to a slow when he made it to the cliff, his breathing less labored, more calm than the start of this break. He roared to the sky. A signal to his resolve, his decision to go through despite the unknown of what's next. He questioned it over a million times but it was too late. He went. So that he may live to see another day yet again. If not, then he would once again join those he long missed. Without further thought, he jumped. A view, the green ocean of trees far and beyond. His finger tips could almost touch the clouds and feel the closeness to the sun. This must be like what it is to fly…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter. I do have more in the work for this. I'm so excited about this story because I always wanted to post it but never found the time to do some because I wanted to add more, but the first chapter starts after this obviously lol I wanted to submit this as a contest piece for now.❤


End file.
